1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a continuously working press for producing chipboards, fiberboards or plywood boards, and more particularly to a continuously working press having rolling rods which support rotating steel bands.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Continuously working presses have previously been described which employ rolling rods to support rotating steel bands. For example, in order to transmit the high pressing force involved in these presses, German Reference No. 3,140,548 describes rolling rods which rotate between steel bands and press spars. These rolling rods are mounted at their ends and guided via bolts in plate-link chains.
In prior continuously working presses of this type, the chains extending laterally next to the pressing space of the press, being pure pulling and guiding chains, comprise large sturdy chain plates having portions which project from the chain path on one side, and in which several rolling rods are mounted respectively in a plane offset relative to the chain path. Several rolling rods are, therefore, arranged at a short distance from one another on a chain plate.
A similar press is described in German Reference No. 3,432,548, wherein the rolling rods are mounted in plate-link chains without stops and precentered to provide compensation for the rolling rods, and the plate-link chains have a chain-stud compensation between the chain studs and connecting plates. To provide for this compensation, bearing bolts of the rolling rods are inserted into long holes in the connecting plates by means of precentering springs.
The critical feature of these presses is the position of the rolling rods orthogonal to the feeding direction in the press. This orthogonal position must be maintained during the introduction of the rolling rods into the compression zone, especially during the transition of the rod's path from the entering arc into the horizontal pressing zone and also during the change of operating mode from idling to load operation in the horizontal pressing zone.
In the entering arc and in the transitional region of the compression zone from the entering arc into the horizontal pressing zone, the guide chains of the known presses do not perform this function since the guide chain is not guided in the plane of the rolling rods, but instead over a smaller radius in the region of this arc. Therefore, the arc dimension of the path of the rolling rod is larger than that of the guide chain.